Qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour les amis!
by Lily-nee
Summary: James a convaincu Sirius et Remus de l'accompagner au haras où Lily monte à cheval... Romance JPLE, RLOC, SBOC. ONE SHOT Fic légèrement culcul, mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps... XD


Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf Jessica et Miranda qui sont à moi!!!  
  
Auteur: Lily Petite Etoile  
  
Titre: Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour les amis!  
  
Genre: Romance/Humour  
  
Histoire: James à convaincu Sirius et Remus de l'accompagner au haras où Lily monte à cheval... Romance JP/LE, RL/OC, SB/OC.  
  
--------------------  
  
- Allez, les mecs soyez sympa... Je vous demande pas grand chose! Juste de m'accompagner!  
  
James Potter était en train de supplier ses deux amis à genoux. Ceux-ci le regardaient avec un air qui voulait dire "Non mais tu me prends pour un idiot?"  
  
- Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié!!!!!! Continuait inlassablement le maraudeur. J'ferais tout ce que vous voudrez!  
  
- Tout? Tu es sûr de toi? Questionna le jeune Black.  
  
- Eh bien peut-être pas tout tout tout... Mais dans la limite du possible je veux dire...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en dit Moony?  
  
- Je crois qu'on peut lui accorder cette faveur... Après tout ça nous fera passer l'après-midi!  
  
- Merci Moony!!!! T'es un pote! S'écria James.  
  
- Et moi je suis quoi? Un gobelin? S'insurgea Sirius.  
  
- Bien sûr que non! Tu sais que t'es mon frère toi!  
  
- Ah! J'préfère!  
  
- Bon, c'est pas que je trouve pas cette conversation TRES intéressante mais si on veut y aller c'est maintenant, expliqua Remus  
  
Les trois jeunes hommes se rendirent donc au haras Darkwater. Immédiatement, ils furent impressionnés par le bâtiment central. Une ancienne abbaye rénovée bordant un lac aux eaux très noires. Le moment de stupeur passé, ils se rendirent donc dans les écuries avec, pour James, l'espoir de trouver Lily. Malheureusement pour le maraudeur, ils ne la trouvèrent nul part, ils flânèrent donc entre les box et flattèrent quelques encolures. Sirius était occupé à donner un sucre à un cheval bai, Remus, lui en caressait un gris, tandis que James regardait sans le voir un cheval noir. Quand tout à coup une voix les fit sursauter.  
  
- Non mais pour qui tu te prends! Qui t'as autorisé à lui donner un sucre! Et s'il était diabétique, t'y as pensé à ça gros malin! Ecarte-toi, dépêche!  
  
Une jeune fille de leur âge aux cheveux noirs et raides et aux yeux vert électrique se précipita vers le box où Sirius se trouvait, ouvrit la porte et plaça une longe de façon à empêcher la sortie du cheval bai. Elle entra ensuite dans le box et caressa la jument.  
  
- Et toi tu entre dans les box des chevaux sans autorisation! S'écria Sirius.  
  
- Eh! J'te ferais remarquer que c'est mon cheval! Ta mère t'a jamais appris à ne pas parler de choses que l'on ne connaît pas? Maintenant fiche-moi la paix!  
  
- Eh ho! C'est quoi tous ces cris Miranda! T'es en train d'effrayé Luna, Plume et Carla.  
  
En effet les trois juments s'agitaient dans leurs boxes. La dénommé Miranda observa la nouvelle arrivante. Du même âge, elle avait des cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux bleu nuit.  
  
- Demande donc à cet idiot! Il donnait un sucre à Carla!  
  
- Et alors, je vois pas le mal!  
  
- Et si elle était diabétique?  
  
- Allons, Mira, tu sais bien que le diabète est très rare chez les chevaux!  
  
- Oui mais ça existe!  
  
- Tu crois pas que t'exagère un peu?  
  
- Moi? Mais pas du tout! Je suis seulement réaliste! Et si c'était autre chose qu'un sucre?  
  
- Oh! Ca va là! Tombe pas dans la parano non plus! Et puis qui voudrait du mal à Carla? Hein?  
  
- Peut-être qu'ils viennent du haras El-Paraiso! Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait? Hein?  
  
- Mira ça suffit maintenant! Tu te calme ou j'appelle ton père qu'il vienne te chercher avec ta muselière!  
  
Sirius et James ricanèrent, la brune se tourna alors vers eux:  
  
- Et vous vous feriez mieux de vous la fermer pour pas aggraver votre cas!  
  
Ils se calmèrent instantanément, car même si le ton était calme et posé, le regard qu'elle lança aux deux maraudeurs en disait long.  
  
- Si vous commenciez par nous dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous fichez ici, annonça-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'approchait du box près duquel Remus se trouvait, elle ouvrit la porte et plaça la longe de la même manière que Miranda l'avait fait auparavant.  
  
- Eh bien, euh... On est venu voir une amie... dit piteusement James  
  
- Chut! Là, ma belle! On se calme Luna... Et c'est qui votre amie, on la connaît peut-être...  
  
- Lily Evans, lacha Remus  
  
- Lily? Vous êtes des amis à Lily? Demanda Miranda avec méfiance.  
  
- C'est bizarre, elle nous a pas dit que quelqu'un viendrait la voir...  
  
- C'est parce qu'on a décidé au dernier moment! Expliqua Sirius.  
  
- Puisque vous êtes des amis à Lily vous êtes aussi nos amis! Moi c'est Jessica Matthews et elle s'est Miranda Upshaw. Et vous vous êtes?  
  
- Moi c'est Remus Lupin, le grand dadais à lunette c'est James Potter et l'autre idiot c'est Sirius Black.  
  
- Hé! S'exclamèrent les deux autres.  
  
- James Potter? LE James Potter qui harcèle notre Lily pour qu'elle sorte avec lui? Demanda Jessica.  
  
- J'te l'avais dit qu'ils étaient louches!  
  
- Roh! Ca va Mira, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter! Il est peut-être pas si terrible qu'elle nous la dit!  
  
- Ouais, ouais... Crois ce que tu veux après tout!  
  
Sur ces quelques mots, Lily apparue et s'arrêta, prise de stupeur. Elle regardait ébahi les trois maraudeurs qui se trouvaient devant elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?  
  
- Eh bien... euh... dit James  
  
- Ils sont venus te voir, répondit Jessica.  
  
- Oh! Eh bien c'est... sympa!  
  
- Vous montez à cheval? Questionna Jessica.  
  
- Euh... non, répondit Sirius.  
  
- Moi j'en ai fait quand j'étais plus petit, annonça Remus.  
  
- Et moi, je n'en ai jamais fait...  
  
- Bon ben nous on voulait partir en ballade, on pourrait les emmener avec nous, qu'est-ce que vous en dites les filles? proposa Jessica.  
  
- Euh, ben c'est à dire que... oui ça peut être une bonne idée, mais tu veux qu'ils marchent à côté de nous? S'étonna Lily.  
  
- Ben non, je pensais qu'ils pourrait monter en croupe!  
  
- Et si j'ai pas envie de m'en trimbaler un derrière? Répliqua Miranda.  
  
- Ben c'est la majorité qui l'emporte donc on vote! Qui est pour une petite ballade?  
  
Ils levèrent tous la main sauf Miranda. Sirius et James, eux hésitèrent un moment, mais votèrent pour.  
  
- Bon ben c'est réglé! Allez hop les filles! Préparez vos montures!  
  
- Mais... mais...  
  
- Y a pas de mais Mira! Tu verras ce sera amusant!  
  
- Carla à mal au dos!  
  
- Prend ton autre cheval, Galopin!  
  
- Non c'est bon, Carla est plus docile en ballade.  
  
- C'est bon, le problème est réglé dans ce cas!  
  
Elles se mirent donc toutes les trois à s'occuper de leur jument respective, les brossant et les sellant, tout en discutant, pour Jessica, avec Remus. Après cela, elle les sortirent dans la carrière, les garçons les suivant. Ils avaient tous mis des bombes sur la tête.  
  
- Bien, maintenant, il faut voir qui monte avec qui, annonça Jessica.  
  
Remus se dirigea vers d'amblée vers Jessica, en discutant, ils avaient découvert qu'ils avaient des tas de points communs et ils s'entendaient bien. Jess monta sur Luna, sa jument grise, puis elle déchaussa son étrier gauche et tendit son bras à Remus, celui-ci l'attrapa et se hissa avec habileté derrière Jessica.  
  
James s'approcha doucement de Lily, attendant son approbation. Comme elle lui tourna le dos pour monter sur Plume, sa jument noire, il comprit qu'elle l'autorisait à faire cavalier avec elle. Il se hissa donc, de la même manière que Remus quelques instants auparavant, derrière Lily.  
  
Sirius et Miranda se retrouvèrent donc les deux seuls cavaliers encore à terre. Cette dernière marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de monter sur sa jument Carla et de tendre son bras à Sirius, qui se hissa derrière elle.  
  
Débuta donc la petite ballade, Sirius et James s'accrochant désespérément aux tailles de Miranda et Lily. Remus quant à lui tenait certes la taille de Jessica, mais ne s'y accrochait pas comme si sa vie en dépendait! Et ils étaient seulement au pas!  
  
Entre Remus et Jessica, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et n'arrêtaient pas de discuter.  
  
Entre Sirius et Miranda, c'était plutôt la guerre froide! Pas un mot, mais ils étaient tous les deux tellement tendues que l'on comprenait immédiatement qu'ils avaient du mal à s'accepter. Puis Sirius sortit une blague complètement idiote, ce qui brisa la glace! Et lui et Miranda se mirent à discuter sans s'arrêter!  
  
Entre James et Lily, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue et gênée! Ils n'osaient pas se parler! James sortit enfin de sa torpeur et engagea la discussion. A son grand étonnement et bonheur, Lily lui répondait et gentiment en plus! Il n'en revenait pas!  
  
Puis sans que les quatre derniers s'en rendent compte, Luna passa au trot puis au galop, emmenant Remus et Jessica loin des autres! Lily talonna alors Plume qui pris, elle aussi le galop, suivit de près par Carla. James et Sirius, se cramponnait tant bien que mal, mais une fois qu'ils eurent rattrapé Remus et Jess, le freinage fut si brutal, qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre! Les quatre autres éclatant de rire!  
  
- Et ça vous fait rire! S'exclama James.  
  
- Oui! Tu peux pas savoir combien vous étiez ridicule! Répondit Lily.  
  
Ils rejoignirent les autres dans leur hilarité et remontèrent en croupe et ils reprirent tous le chemin du haras. Arrivé là-bas, ils descendirent tous de cheval, puis les filles emmenèrent les juments dans leurs box afin de les brosser et de les chouchouter! Chacun des maraudeurs aidèrent la cavalière avec qui ils avaient monté. A un moment donné Remus coinça Jessica derrière sa jument et lui vola un baiser... Baiser qu'elle lui rendit immédiatement et sans se faire prier! Puis ils continuèrent leur tache.  
  
James quant à lui essayé vainement d'avouer à Lily les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle. Celle-ci l'écouta sans broncher et le regarda même avec tendresse et amusement... Puis une fois qu'il eut fini, elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit:  
  
- Tu vois c'était pas si compliqué de le dire sans aucune prétention ni arrogance dans la voix!  
  
James était bouche bée et Lily en profita pour l'embrasser.  
  
Entre Sirius et Miranda c'était à nouveau la guerre! Selon Miranda, Sirius faisait tout de travers, elle pris donc son mal en patience et essaya de lui expliquer comment s'occuper de Carla correctement. Et quand elle lança un "Tu vois?" en se tournant vers lui, elle se rendit compte de leur proximité, qui fut rapidement franchie par Sirius, qui baissa la tête pour l'embrasser.  
  
Après une heure et demi à s'occuper des juments (entrecoupé de baisers, bien sûr!), les maraudeurs se firent un devoir de raccompagner leurs petites amies (officiel à présent). Remus raccompagna Jess, la laissant devant sa porte après un dernier baiser et la promesse de se revoir le lendemain. Ensuite il prit le chemin de la maison des Potter.  
  
James ramena Lily chez elle, rencontra Pétunia, défendit Lily devant celle- ci, embrassa sa dulcinée et repartit vers chez lui.  
  
Sirius quant à lui taquina Mira sur tout le chemin du retour, celle-ci le bouda une fois chez elle, mais il la dérida d'un baiser et tout fut oublié. Il retourna donc chez James le cœur léger pour discuter avec les deux autres.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
- Alors les gars, cette journée? J'ai bien fait de vous traîner là-bas, hein?  
  
- Oui t'as bien fait! Soupira Sirius. Miranda est une fille exceptionnelle!  
  
- Et Jessica est tout ce que j'aurai pu espérer! Renchéri Remus.  
  
- Bon ben maintenant tout le monde est content! J'ai ma Lily! Et vous avez trouvez des copines faites pour vous!  
  
- Ca c'est sûr! S'exclamèrent les deux autres ensemble.  
  
- Au moins il nous cassera plus les oreilles avec SA Lily! Dit Padfoot.  
  
- Là, mon ami, je crois que tu te trompe grandement! On a pas fini d'entendre des "Lily par ci", "Lily par là"!  
  
- Hé! S'exclama le concerné. Je vous ai pas autorisé!  
  
Commença alors une terrible bataille de polochon entre les trois maraudeurs!  
  
FIN  
  
--------------------  
  
Voili Voilou! J'avais cette idée de one-shot qui m'est venue hier alors bon je l'ai écrite! C'est un peu cul cul et pas très long mais bon, on se refait pas! Lol! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!  
  
Bisouxxxx à tous!!!  
  
Lily Petite Etoile 


End file.
